Idol
]] " "' is an attribute currently unique to THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS Theater. See also Cute, Cool, and Passion. List of Sets with Cards *S Ultimate Booster Cross 3: THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS Theater *Promo Cards Playstyle To be added. List of Cards Specials *Just One Étude Piece *Kira! Mankai Smile *SUN♡FLOWER Characters Size 0 *"Self-Proclaimed" The World's Cutest Idol, Sachiko Koshimizu *Aiming to be the Best Hero Idol, Hikaru Nanjo *Catching Little Happiness Idol, Hotaru Shiragiku *Charismatic JC Idol, Rika Jougasaki *Costume Idol, Nina Ichihara *Die-hard Idol, Tomoe Murakami *Donuts Idol, Noriko Shiina *Innocence Idol, Miria Akagi *Inspirational Idol, Koume Shirasaka *Kendo Idol, Tamami Wakiyama *Lady Follower Idol, Chiyo Shirayuki *Lady Idol, Momoka Sakurai *Lazy Idol, Anzu Futaba *Lively Idol, Kaoru Ryuzaki *Mature Idol, Chie Sasaki *Soccer Idol, Haru Yuuki *Mushroom Idol, Syoko Hoshi *Wanting to Grow Idol, Arisu Tachibana Size 1 *A Little Shy Idol, Miho Kohinata *Active Sports Idol, Yuuki Otokura *Clumsy Miko Idol, Karin Domyoji *Cool and Rock Idol, Natsuki Kimura *Curious Idol, Yoshino Yorita *Diligent Idol, Uzuki Shimamura *Dreaming Delusion Idol, Hinako Kita *Earnest Idol, Mayu Sakuma *Entertainer Idol, Suzuho Ueda *Floral Idol, Yumi Aiba *Fluffy Idol, Aiko Takamori *Flute Loving Pure Idol, Yukari Mizumoto *Free-Spirited Idol, Syuko Shiomi *Friendly Twin Idol, Hayate Hisakawa *Friendly Twin Idol, Nagi Hisakawa *Full Energy Three Stars Idol, Mio Honda *Full of Freedom Idol, Frederica Miyamoto *Gal-ish Idol, Rina Fujimoto *Gal-Type Idol, Yui Ohtsuki *Gifted Idol, Shiki Ichinose *Glasses Idol, Haruna Kamijo *Gothic Lolita Idol, Ranko Kanzaki *Half Russian and Japanese Idol, Anastasia *Hot Blooded Idol, Akane Hino *Karate Idol, Yuka Nakano *Kitty Cat Idol, Miku Maekawa *Mountain Climbing Idol, Atsumi Munakata *Negative Idol, Nono Morikubo *Ninja Idol, Ayame Hamaguchi *Pottery Idol, Hajime Fujiwara *Prankster Idol, Yuzu Kitami *Psychic Idol, Yuko Hori *Puberty Right in the Midst of "Sore" Idol, Asuka Ninomiya *Punk Eye-patch Idol, Mirei Hayasaka *Quietly Beautiful Idol, Sae Kobayakawa *Rock Idol, Riina Tada *Searching for Happiness Idol, Ogata Chieri *Shy and Tsundere Idol, Nao Kamiya *Smile Admiring Idol, Hiromi Seki *Steady Idol, Kyoko Igarashi *Straightforward Idol, Rin Shibuya *Stylish Idol, Karen Hojo *Wandering Idol, Emi Namba Size 2 *Anti-Aging Idol, Mizuki Kawashima *Assertive Idol, Sanae Katagiri *Baseball Idol, Yuki Himekawa *Bookworm Idol, Fumika Sagisawa *Calmness Like Adults Idol, Miyu Mifune *Charismatic JK Idol, Mika Jougasaki *Farm Idol, Shizuku Oikawa *Fluffily Sweet Idol, Kanako Mimura *Fortune Idol, Kako Takafuji *Girlish Giggle Idol, Shin Sato *Kamikaze Idol, Takumi Mukai *Manga Loving Idol, Hina Araki *Mature Idol, Kanade Hayami *Military Idol, Aki Yamato *My Pace Idol, Airi Totoki *Mysterious Idol, Kaede Takagaki *Neat Big Sister Idol, Minami Nitta *Returnee Lady Idol, Chitose Kurosaki *Rock and Hot Idol, Ryo Matsunaga *Unique Type Idol From Usamin Star, Nana Abe Size 3 *Happy Happy Idol, Kirari Moroboshi List of Support Cards Events *(Still Hasn't Changed) *Kirari Robot's Steely Performance *Like Pouring Water Over Yourself *Lost in Thought in Autumn *Ranko Quest *You Should Understand! Special *There is only one etude Characters Size 0 *Aiming to be the Best Hero Idol, Hikaru Nanjo *Catching Little Happiness Idol, Hotaru Shiragiku *Chill Type Idol, Anzu Futaba *Idol Full of Innocence, Miria Akagi *Idol With Lots of Vitality, Kaoru Ryuzaki *Precocious Idol, Chie Sasaki *Soccer Idol, Haru Yuuki Size 1 *3-star Idol With Lots of Vitality, Mio Honda *Cat Idol, Miku Maekawa *Clumsy Shrine Maiden Idol, Karin Domyoji *Cool Rock'n Roll Idol, Natsuki Kimura *Fervent Idol, Akane Hino *Floral Idol, Yumi Aiba *Kitty Cat Idol, Miku Maekawa *Gothic Lolita Idol, Ranko Kanzaki *Hardworking Idol, Uzuki Shimamura *Idol Searching for Happiness, Chieri Ogata *Idol Who Admires Smiles, Hiromi Seki *Idol Who Does What She Wants, Frederica Miyamoto *Idol Who Goes Straight Ahead, Rin Shibuya *Lively Sports Idol, Yuuki Otokura *Neat Idol Who Loves the Flute, Yukari Mizumoto *Negative Idol, Nono Morikubo *Ninja Idol, Ayame Hamaguchi *One-track Mind Idol, Mayu Sakuma *Pottery Idol, Hajime Fujiwara *Punk Eyepatch Idol, Mirei Hayasaka *Strange Idol, Yoshino Yorita Size 2 *Baseball Idol, Yuki Himekawa *Biker Idol, Takumi Mukai *Fluffy and Sweet Idol, Kanako Mimura *Idol Who Loves Manga, Hina Araki *Military Idol, Aki Yamato *Mysterious Idol, Kaede Takagaki *Reliable Assistant, Chihiro Senkawa *Rock'n Roll Passionate Idol, Ryo Matsunaga